Continuous Fractures
by KorraDaCore
Summary: After dying again in a Genocide Run, Chara and Frisk are suddenly transported to...where?


**Okay so I'm still doing The Aquamystery, I'm just...I don't know. I kinda wanted to write something else, so maybe, I don't know what I'm trying to do.**

**For the sake of the story, Chara and Frisk are girls, so I don't have to keep using They and Them...**

_Means Just_ Thinking.

* * *

"Damn it!" Chara yells, slamming their first down onto the dark floor, startling Frisk. Chara just died for the 376th time fighting Sans. "I'm getting tired of this! One run I'm nearly able to kill him, then the next his pattern suddenly changes and I die in 5 turns! How does he do it?!"

"D-Does that mean you're stopping?" Frisk asks, with hope in her voice, but a glare from Chara shuts that Idea down quickly.

"I'm killing this comedian, I don't care how long it takes now." Chara presses LOAD, and the buttons disappear. Leaving Chara and Frisk in total darkness for a bit.

"Chara-" Frisk attempts a conversation, but...

"SHUT UP!" Chara yells, annoyed and making Frisk shrink back. They continue to sit in silence and darkness for a while, before Chara realizes.

"Why is it taking so long to LOAD?" Chara asks, her patience dropping each second.

"Maybe-" Suddenly the Void they were in starts to break around them, showing rays of light shinning in.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Chara yells as the Void starts to shake. "What is going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" Frisk yells as the Void continues breaking.

"I swear if this has anything to do with you!" Chara threatens.

"It's not! I swear!" Frisk pleads. The Void breaks more and more, before the entire place is consumed with light, blinding them both, with them only being able to hear a small humming sound.

* * *

**SANS POV**

* * *

"Hmm..." I hum. I've been staring at this Kids lifeless body for about 10 Minutes now, just wondering when they're going to LOAD. "Maybe...No...don't get your hopes up that easily Sans." I tell myself.

**5 Minutes Pass.**

"Hng..." I groan. I walk over to Frisk's body, which were still impaled by several bones after her last run. With a flick of my hand, the bones retracted into the ground, letting Frisk fall face first into their pool of blood, before picking them up.

"Okay Kid, you may or may not be hearing me right now, but hurry up and LOAD so I kill you again, mkay?" I drop them back into their blood. But before I can turn around, the world goes dark.

"Bout time."

**With a quick flash of light, I open my eyes and see that I'm laying in bed-**

"Wait." I say, quickly sitting up. "This isn't the corridor." I scramble out of my bed and land on the ground with a thud, before springing up when I hear a knock at my door. I give a little smile, knowing who it is.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"SANS?" Papyrus says, well more like yells through the Door.

"Sans who?" I joke. I chuckle as I hear Papyrus groan through the Door.

"WHAT WAS THAT LOUD NOISE?" He asks.

"It was just me Paps, decided to roll out of bed today."

"TRY NOT TO MAKE THAT AN OFTEN THING TO DO." Papyrus says, before walking away. I put on my Jacket, Shorts and Pink Slippers** (I really need to change that color) **And I take a small 'shortcut' to get to the front door faster.

"Well I'm heading out Paps." I say without looking back.

"WHERE ARE YOU HEADING TO?" Papyrus asks.

"Going on patrol for any humans."

"YOU? PATROLLING FOR HUMANS? ARE YOU OKAY SANS?"

"Trust me, I'm fine Paps. Let's just say, I have new found DETERMINATION, to do this." I say, as my Eye briefly turned blue. "Welp, I'll be back in a while, Cya."

I exited out the door and start walking through the snow.

_"That Human must've RESET, and for what? To kill us all again? I'll make them regret...doing Genocide."_

* * *

**?**

* * *

Chara wakes up groggily after the VOID was broken. While waking up, she notices the ground beneath her is quite sandy...and white.

"The hell?" She whispers. "This is not the corridor...This isn't even the underground!" She yells. Chara then hears a groan, and looks over to see Frisk also waking up slowly. Chara stands up and stomps over to them, before picking them up by their shirt collar.

"Where are we?!" Chara yells.

"I-I don't know!" Frisk exclaims quickly. Chara drops Frisk and attempts to reach her save file before...

"I-I can't reach it..." Chara whispers in shock.

"W-What?" Frisk asks, unable to hear them. Frisk is suddenly grabbed by her shirt collar again.

"I CAN'T REACH MY FILE!" Chara yells. Chara summons her Knife, before pressing it against Frisk's throat. "Reset."

"I can't.." Frisk whispers meekly.

"What?" Chara says.

"I can't!" Frisk exclaims. "I don't have control..."

Chara stares blankly at Frisk, before dropping her, and walking away.

"W-Where are you going?" Frisk asks.

"I'm going find someone in this blank desert to see if anyone can tell me where we are! Follow me or don't, I don't care which."

Frisk quickly stands up on their feet, before running after Chara to catch up with them.

"As soon as I figure out where we are...I'm going right back to the Underground, AND I'M KILLING THAT DAMN COMEDIAN." Chara yells.

* * *

**Well Frisk and Chara are lost. Where they are? I don't know, maybe obvious, maybe not. Who knows, except if you do know, then you know. Anyway I just wanted to try and write something because The Aquamystery is taking a life-time to think of. So I just...wrote this. Review maybe? I guess, or guess not. Man I'm bad at this..**


End file.
